


"The House" part 2

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gold’s get a treehouse of their own, but not everything goes smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The House" part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find a beta again, so I winged through this one myself. Please keep that in mind while reading. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

One week after Henry’s birthday party, Belle and Rumplestiltskin prepare to build their own little house in a tree. Belle has done a little bit of research on treehouses and wants to build theirs together by hand. Rumple isn’t too thrilled about this idea, he thinks it will be quicker and more suitable to conjure one up by magic.They stand in their back yard, by the large oak tree, at a disagreement.

"Belle, we can have this finished in five seconds if you just let me do it."

"It’s no fun just letting you wave your hands and magically put a treehouse up there. I want us to do this together," Belle argues.

"I don’t see the fun of climbing up in the tree and hammering boards of wood into it. When I can just have it done right now."

"It’s about us going it together. What am I suppose to do if you do all the work?" she asks.

Rumple grins. “You can take all the stuff you brought back to the store, I’ll even go with you.”

"You’re unbelievable sometimes, Rumplestiltskin. Why did I even marry you?"

"That’s a good question." He smiles.

Belle stares at her husband, unamused by his attempt of being witty. She picks up the ladder from the ground and leans it on the tree.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

She puts on her tool belt, picks up the box of nails and one of the wooden boards, then starts climbing the ladder.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Rumple asks again.

"What does it look like? I’m building this treehouse by hand, even if I have to do it myself." She makes it up to the thick branches and sits in the tree. She digs in her pocket and pulls out the plans to a treehouse she found in a book.

"Come on Belle," he groans aggravated. "I hate it when you get like this."

"Get like what?" she replies.

"Stubborn."

"I’m not being stubborn, you’re being irrational."

"Irrational? I’m not the one sitting in a tree." Rumple fires back.

"Ugh, you can go away now and leave me in peace."

"Fine." Rumple disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, but doesn’t go far, reappearing just a few feet from where he stood before. Now he stands, just out of Belle’s site, under the branch where she sits. With a wave of his hands he manipulates the weather, changing the day from tranquil to gusty.

The wind blows high and knocks Belle out of the oak tree. She screams, as she plummets into the arms of her husband.

"Hello dearie." Rumple grins.

"I knew that was you when the wind picked up. You put me down !" She kicks out of his arms. "Catching me might have worked back at your castle, but it’s not going to work here." Belle turns around and looks up in the tree, Rumple magically completed the treehouse when she fell. "Rumple, take it down !"

"This treehouse is better then anything we could ever build, why don’t you go up and take a look. It even has a magic ladder." He raises his eyebrow.

"No, I’m not going up there."

"I’m not taking it down." Rumple sneers.

"Well, then I’m not talking to you." Belle storms towards their house.

"Belle, don’t be like this," he says dismayed. "Belle?"

She glances back at him, before going into their manor.

Rumple chases after her into the kitchen. “Belle.” He grabs her hand, turning her around. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

"Are you taking down that treehouse?"

"No, it’s an extraordinary treehouse, Belle. You’ll love it if you just take a look."

"I’m not going up there."

"Alright dearie, we’ll just see how long you can last without talking to me."

"We’ll see how long you can.” She takes off her tool belt and walks into the living room to read.

The door bell rings and Rumple goes to answer it. “Hey, Henry.”

"Hi, Grandpa." Henry smiles.

"I forgot all about dragon training today, come in."

Henry walks into the house, with his little yellow dragon on his shoulder.

Rumple places his hand on Henry’s other shoulder and leads him to the living room. “Don’t mind Belle, she’s not talking to anyone today.”

From behind her book, Belle cuts her eyes at Rumple. “Hello, Henry.”

"Hey, Grandma."

"How was your day sweetie." Belle puts down her book.

"It was good. It’s difficult sometimes, trying to train little Fire by myself. My moms still aren’t use to the him yet."

"They’ll get use to him, I promise. Don’t worry to much about the training. As long as you have this irrational, hot headed sorcerer’s help, it will get easier." She grins.

Rumple stares at her steaming.

Belle puts her book back up and continues to read.

"Come on Henry, we have better things to do then stand here talking to bookworms." Rumple leads Henry back to his office.

After fifteen minutes in the office, Rumple comes back into the living room. “Belle, have you seen that book of fire training?”

She sits quietly reading.

"Belle?" He stands in front of her. "I really need that book. I know I had it the other day."

She lays down on the couch, with her face still in the book.

Rumple snaps his fingers and makes her book disappear.

Belle quickly stands up, walks to the bookcase and grabs another book to read. She heads out of the living room and bumps into Henry at the doorway. “I’m sorry Henry.”

"That’s okay, Grandma. Is that the book?"

"Book for what? Are you looking for something sweetie?"

"We couldn’t find the book about fire training."

"Oh, I’ll get it for you. I know exactly where it is." She goes into the office and comes back with the book. "Here you go Henry."

"Thank you."

She cuts her eyes at Rumple, standing stunned by the couch. “You’re welcome.” She walks up the stairs to their bedroom and starts her new book.

"Wow Grandpa, you really made her mad. What did you do?"

"I built her a treehouse," Rumple answers.

"A treehouse?" Henry giggles. "Why is she upset about that?"

Rumple goes to Henry’s side. “I don’t know Henry, women are complicated. I’ve lived hundreds of years and still haven’t figured them out.”

Henry smiles and giggles again.

"Let’s go finish the lesson for today." Rumple follows Henry into the office.

Thirty minutes pass and they finish the dragon training. Henry goes up stairs and quickly says goodbye to Belle. He runs back down, gives Rumple a hug, before heading out of the door to met Regina in her car.

Rumple stands in the door and watches them drive away. Afterwards, he goes into the kitchen and starts dinner. He cooks his wife the meal they had on their first date. Rumple wants to apologize and put this ridiculous treehouse debacle behind them. He sets the table with candles, flowers and wine. Even though he only made hamburgers, he still wants the night to feel special. He heads to their bedroom and let’s Belle know that dinner is ready, then quickly exits the room.

Belle comes down stairs and sees the table all set up in the dining room.

Rumple sits at the table, pouring wine. “I’m so sorry, Belle.” He looks at her with his sad puppy eyes.

Belle grabs her plate and goes back up to the bedroom.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor. Rumplestiltskin, suddenly looses his appetite.

Hours go by and Belle doesn’t say a signal word to Rumple. After taking their showers and putting on their pajamas, they get into bed together.   
Rumple has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’s tried to apologize for knocking her out of the tree, calling her a bookworm, and taking away her book, but she sticks to her word of not speaking. He doesn’t know what else to do, but get rid of the treehouse and that is not the option he wants to take. If she can stand her ground, then he can stand his.

"I don’t care if you’re not talking to me, but I’m still going to say goodnight to you." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I love you sweetheart, goodnight."

Belle smiles, but doesn’t respond. She turns off the light and lays down, facing away from her husband.

Rumple stairs at the ceiling, with that sinking feeling still in the pit his stomach. It takes over thirty minutes, before he finally drift to sleep.

When Belle hears the sound of her husband heavily asleep, she silently slips out of the bed. She puts on her house shoes, heads down stairs and straight out of the back door. She goes to the large oak tree and looks up at the treehouse. Belle’s curiosity has gotten the better of her. “Wow,” she says to herself, amazed by the site. She steps closer to the trunk of the tree and a round disk lowers to her feet. She steps onto the disk and it elevates her to the door of the treehouse. The door magically opens and she walks in.

Belle is astonished by what she sees, a soft comfortable chair sitting by a small fireplace, a pallet on the floor, similar to the one they had in Henry’s treehouse, but much larger. The wall opposite of the fireplace is full of books, all of which she’s never read. And in front of the wall of books is a table with a small tea set sitting on top. She instantly falls in love with the little treehouse. She jumps into the soft pallet and when she looks up, the wood ceiling give way to clear glass. Through the branches of the oak tree, Belle can see the stars and the moon.

She lays in the pallet, amazed by the treehouse and thinking about her husband. Not talking to him broke her heart, but she had to prove her point. She wanted to show Rumple that doing things together without magic can still be fun.

Bell feels so serene laying in the treehoues. She looks up at the night sky, as the cool breeze swirls in the windows. The longer she lays in the house, the more her mind starts to wonder. She thinks about the playtime she and Rumple had in Henry’s treehouse. The memory playing in the back her mind like a movie, she can even feel Rumple’s touch. Belle lifts her nightgown and massages her breast, softly moaning, as she slides her other hand down inside her panties.

Back in their bedroom, Rumple rolls over in bed, reaching for the warm touch of his wife. He opens his eyes to find that Belle wasn’t there. He quickly sits up, glancing towards the bathroom, the lights are off and she wasn’t there either. He takes a moment to think about where she could be. It suddenly comes to him, he grins, as he gets up from bed and heads out to the backyard.

Rumple steps up to the oak tree and the round disk lowers at his feet. He steps onboard and it takes him up. He stops the treehouse door from opening and goes to the window instead. Rumple wants to see what his wife is up too, before going inside to gloat. He crouches under the window, anticipating what he’s about to witness. He can’t wait to rub this all in her face. The giggles of the dark one slips out of his mouth, as he peeks into the window. What he lays eyes on is truly unexpected.

Belle is sitting up in the pallet with her back against the wall, her eyes are closed, as she whimpers in pleasure. Her hand is on her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers. While the other hand sits between her thighs, caressing inside her folds. Her legs are wide open, with her panties around her ankle.

Rumple never imagined he’d come out to gaze at this. His eyes grow larger, as he starts to feel a tingle in his pants.

"Oh, Rumple," she moans, stroking her fingers against her pearl.

Rumple stares at her juices dripping onto the blanket of the pallet. He licks his lips, imagining the taste of her. He wants to charge into the treehouse and drink every drop of her, but also he just wants to watch. He pulls down the front of his silk pajama bottoms, takes hold of his cock and strokes himself, keeping his eyes on his wife.

Belle moves her fingers down into her opening and massages inside herself. “Ahh,” she moans, twisting her nipple. She opens her eyes and spots her husband outside the window.

He looks at her like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly stands up, but she shakes her head no. He stares at her for a moment, then gets back down on his knees and she gestures yes.

She removes her fingers and brings them to her mouth, slipping them inside and sucking off her essence. She dips them back between her thighs, then sucks on them again.

"Oh, Belle," he heavily sighs. His eyes are fixated on her, as he slowly strokes his hard cock from hilt to tip. Rumple can almost taste her, he can almost smell her.

She turns over on her hands and knees, with her ass facing him, giving him a full view. She touches herself, gliding her fingers in and out of her opening. She looks back at him, biting her bottom lip. She knows it’s driving him wild. Belle puts her head down on the pallet, spreading her wetness around. She reaches further back and pushes two fingers into her tight hole.

Rumple picks up speed with his strokes, until he thinks he might burst, so he slows. He doesn’t want to come, not yet, he needs to be inside her. “Oh, Belle,” he groans. “Can, can I… Can I come into the house now?”

"No." Is the first word she says to him since their disagreement. She pulls her fingers out, turns back over and rubs against her clit again.

Rumple doesn’t know how much more he can take. She’s pushing him over the edge. He yearns for the feeling of his fingers sliding inside her slick folds. He needs that feeling, he needs it right now. “Belle, can I please come in now.” His voice shakes.

She grins and shakes her head yes.

Rumple disappears from the window and reappears right on top of her. He kisses her intensely and moves his fingers into her folds, she’s so warm, so wet. He removes them and smells them. His eyes roll back and he sighs. “I love you so much.” He sucks on his fingers, finally tasting what he’s been longing for. He glides his hands between them, takes a hold of his length and rams inside her fast and deep.

Belle moans loudly, she didn’t expect him to be so rough. She has brought the beast out to play.

He plunders her with kisses, as he lunges inside her.

She feels every inch of him, plunging in and out of her. She wraps her legs around him and her body starts to quake. “Rumple…” she whimpers, digging her nails into his back and rolling her hips to his rhythm.

Rumple thrusts faster, trying to keep under control. He could let himself go, he could come inside her right now, but he holds back. He needs to see it, the most beautiful thing in the world. The thing which only he can lay eyes on, Bell’s passion filled expression on her face when she comes.

"Ahh…" she moans loudly, closing her eyes, as her body trembles with her orgasm and she comes.

Rumple catches site of the pure bliss of ecstasy on her face and he releases himself in full pleasure. “Oh, fuck Belle,” he groans, coming inside her fiercely. He hold himself above her, with his eyes closed and out of breath. After a moment, he rolls off of her and lays flat on his back.

Belle straddles on top of him, slips his hard cock back inside her and rides him. She rocks her hips rapidly against him. It doesn’t take long before they both come again. She wanted to take every thing he had to give and she did. Belle collapses on top of him, with his cock softening inside her. The house sits silent, nether of them could speak. While the hot smell of sex fills the treehouse

Belle sit up and dips her fingers in her folds again, then slips them inside Rumple’s mouth.

He slowly licks them, savoring her taste. He places his hand on her cheek and draws her into him, tenderly kissing her lips. “I’m so sorry for knocking you out of the tree, I don’t know what I was thinking,” he softly spoke.

She rests her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry for not talking to you.”

"I deserved that."

"No you didn’t sweetie. We should have talked about it and not acted like children."

"We acted pretty immature, didn’t we?" Rumple rakes his fingers in her hair.

"Yes."

"I guess a treehouse would do that to you." He laughs to himself. "I’ll take it down if you still want me too and we can build another one together."

"I only wanted to show you that we don’t always have to do things by magic."

"Oh, is that what you were going? You should have just said so dearie, I would have listened."

"With the way we both acted, you wouldn’t have."

"You’re probably right about that." He kisses her cheek. "Do you still want me to get rid of this treehouse?"

"No, I adore this little house, you did a beautiful job on it. Next time if there’s a chance for us to build something, can we at lease try to do it together."

"Of course we can sweetheart, I promise." He moves the hair out of her face. "I knew you’d love the house, I did it just for you. I also made it so no one but you, me and Henry can come up."

"That elevator thing doesn’t lower for anyone else?"

"No."

Belle smiles. “Good.” And kisses his lips. She rolls off if him into the pallet and looks up to the sky. “That is absolutely beautiful, it’s my favorite thing about this treehouse.”

Rumple snuggles in her arms, resting his head on her chest and closes his eyes. “My favorite thing about the house, is you.”

Belle kisses the crown of his head and holds him close. She watches the stars shine in the sky as she slowly fall asleep. Rumple and Belle meld into each other, spending their first night together in their very own treehouse.


End file.
